


Depressing Drabbles

by kneipho



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Drabbles, Multi, Post-Endgame, USS Romo, altered timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneipho/pseuds/kneipho
Summary: Six hundred J/C centric words, split into two sets (of three drabbles each), describing various events occurring in the duel "Endgame" timelines. The (obvious and partial) inspiration for my a currently unfinished fanfic, "Parallel Lines." The first half, written for "Die, Seven, Die."  The second, to help make sense out of it all. Put together a million years ago. Unapologetically Melodramatic.





	1. Unaltered Future

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek and all of its subsequent incarnations, (including _Voyager_ ) are property of CBS Corporation and Paramount Pictures. No characters belong to me. No profit made. No harm intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Drabbles, in the unaltered "Endgame" timeline, Contains spoilers for the series finale.

\---------------

**The Captains Quarters**  


Kathryn surveyed her quarters. It was in shambles -like her life. Like the command structure. Like her proper sense of right and wrong. She cataloged Chakotay’s visitation in bits: a sock balled up on the rug, smells that clung to her abused sheets –his semen dripping from the swollen area between her thighs. What had they done? What had she done? She had broken her own personal code of ethics and managed to betray Seven in the absolute worst of ways. Kathryn sank down on the bed, still damp from recent lovemaking and buried her face in her pillow, ashamed.  


**The Bridge  
**

Chakotay slumped in his Bridge chair, his mind a mess. He was a married man, a commanding officer. What had he been thinking? He hadn’t been thinking. He’d been too busy feeling: swamping himself in unforgotten fantasies come to life in the flesh. He should’ve seen it coming, known it would happen someday. He should’ve realized Kathryn eased her isolation, still, after all this time, with thoughts of him -the way he once eased his own, with thoughts of only her.  


He should’ve known better…  


Communications from the surface pulled him out of his own head.  


"Away team to _Voyager._ "

**Sickbay**  


Seven shivered on the biobed, her breathing shallow, blood and nanoprobes oozing steadily from every orifice, pulse weak. Her husband held her tightly in his arms, cradling her broken body as she stared up into his face. Her eyes were huge: brilliant, glazed in pain and shock, the cornflower centers sending out dual messages of fear and death. Chakotay couldn’t stand it.  


"Doctor, do something!"  


The EMH, his subroutines overwhelmed with processing his own grief and misery, could only shake his head. ‘I’m sorry. There’s nothing I can do."  


A choked sob passed between Kathryn’s lips. Seven died.

 

\------------------------------------


	2. Federation Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Drabbles, post "Endgame." Contains spoilers for the series finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek and all of its subsequent incarnations, (including _Voyager_ ) are property of CBS Corporation and Paramount Pictures. No characters belong to me. No profit made. No harm intended.

\---------------

**Neelix/Dexa**

His wife adored his cooking, as did his new son, Brax. Considered a master chef amongst his people, his skills were finally, appreciated. Everyone enjoyed his jokes and each day more people greeted him with kind words than with the frowns he had grown so used to on _Voyager_. His life was very good. Yet, some nights, as the asteroid settlement lay quiet, Dexa would wake to find her husband out of bed, wandering the house in half-light: his colorful eyes listless, his dear mouth bent into a crescent of sadness.

There had been no word from _Voyager_ in weeks.

**Admiral Owen Paris**

Owen was prepared for dealing with the Maquis. With the aid of the Media, he'd marketed _Voyager_ to the public as the kind of welcomed distraction the Federation needed. There would be no prison time - the _Val Jean's_ captain being the only possible exception. Their crimes, B'Elanna's crimes he was positive, would be pardoned by a military supporting a civilization actively erasing the horrors of war. However, there was more than the Maquis to deal with now: Directive Violations, Captain Ransom, Borg Drones, Future Technology, Deta Quadrant Pollicies...

Gretchen's daughter was standing in the eye of a Starfleet hurricane.

**J, C/7**

Security advanced. The drone quailed, groping for Chakotay's hand.

"Please," Kathryn implored, "One minute?"

Warily, the guards withdrew.

"I am an individual now, with no ties to the Collective."

"They want to run additional tests."

"I do not wish to go. Captain."

"I wish you didn't have to, Seven."

"Will it hurt?"

"Maybe."

"Assimilation hurt, but I survived."

Chakotay smiled. "Yes, you did."

"They will see I am no threat. "

"They will," he whispered.

"I am prepared." 

She left without another word.

"Someone should be with her." He said.

Then Starfleet took him too.

Janeway no longer had control.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Val Jean" is apparently the name of Chakotay's Maquis ship (revealed on a computer readout screen in season 7's "Repression").


End file.
